


lucozade

by jenlisa



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, jennie raditates capricorn vibes, lisa is whipped, studying AND flirting, studying partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenlisa/pseuds/jenlisa
Summary: jennie looks relieved for a few seconds before she gives her an almost boyish smile, as she leaned back on her chair. “so you were flirting with me.”“y-yes? but to be fair you did flirt back.”she made sure not to blush this time because it was proving to be a nuisance. every single time she caught her lifting her lips into that heartwarming smile she felt like she was melting into a pile of goo.





	lucozade

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a year ago when the jenlisa drought was getting too much and decided to post it here now. although it’s short and terrible i’m glad to be contributing to the jenlisa tag- which is slowly but surely gaining more attention.

“is there something on my face, babe?”

 

lisa startled, cheeks warming all of a sudden and she glanced down to the desk and back at the brunette skittishly whilst feigning confusion. “no, why?”

 

“because you’ve been staring at me for the past 17 minutes.” she quipped, with her eyes still on her sheet.

 

right. _fuck_. she should have realized it was getting creepy.

 

lisa cleared her throat before dipping her head to her crossed elbows on the table and smiling. how had the girl even noticed? she hadn’t looked away from her paper for hours.

 

she heard her move and now she was glancing right at her with sparkling playful eyes, talking directly to her. “you aren’t trying to cheat are you? because if you are, i’d have to report you.“

 

jennie had that look on her face, the one which you’d see when she was teasing somebody from her friendship group. and she was doing it right now. to lisa.

 

it was hard not to feel so special when you were being addressed by the coolest person in your school, the most infamous troublemaker in your class with the high IQ.

 

so yeah, lisa was feeling pretty damn special right now.

 

“no, i wasn’t copying.” she sheepishly replied, dropping her pen onto the table.

 

she might as well entertain this conversation - bear in mind she was still surprised that she was even being spoken to.

 

even with her not being able to focus on any of her work at all (and it seemed the high priestess sitting before her was proving to be the reason why), she was sure this would be an even more important moment.

 

said priestess carefully dropped a leather boot on the end of lisa’s chair, letting it sit there whilst she looked at her. “so you just happened to be looking my way?”

 

it would be smart to answer the brunette with a cryptic and nonchalant reply, to make this short interaction come to an end, because she was so sure it would come back to bite her in ass in the future. but smart was something lisa was not.

 

“when i see something beautiful, i normally make it a habit to capture it in my memory. although i realise it might have come out creepy, i apologise for that.” she confessed whilst lightly biting her lip.

 

jennie stopped leaning back on her seat and stared at the blonde for a minute before the ends of her mouth lifted upwards, curving into that gorgeous smile she’d seen a thousand times before.

 

the same one that had that terrible effect on her.

 

“were you thinking ‘bout that line or are you just a natural smooth talking flirt?” she teased again, eyes crinkling. her boot was still on lisa’s chair, the blonde thought to herself.

 

“it was an honest response,” she was staring at the brunette’s mouth now and it was the only thing she could focus on. “and for the record, i would never copy someone else’s work - i’m not a complete moron.”

 

jennie threw her head back whilst she laughed and oh there was that tug in her stomach again, the one that made her queasy and felt like a bomb going off in her insides.

 

“i just didn’t expect that to be the reason you were staring. i’m really flattered to be worth ogling.” jennie said to her, lowering her voice a little and giving her a wink.

 

“i wasn’t _ogling_ -“

 

“you so were! i really thought there was something on my face for you to have been staring that long.”

 

beauty, maybe?

 

“i should probably stop doing that.” lisa mumbled to herself, oblivious to the brunette’s smirk.

 

“stop what? ogling strangers?”

 

lisa furrowed her eyebrows. “i don’t ogle strangers.”

 

“so i’m the only one?”

 

she opened her mouth to reply but nothing wanted to come out and her cheeks quickly became warm again.

 

how exactly did she have this effect on her she would never really know. it was quite frustrating.

 

jennie, seemingly satisfied with the way she reacted, tilted her head with a grin. “i don’t think you gave me your name.”

 

lisa wiped her hands under the table and inside her jean pockets so that the brunette didn’t notice.

 

“it’s lisa.”

 

“lisa..?”

 

“manoban.”

 

“ah right,” jennie nodded her head, lips quirked. “well lisa, my name is jennie kim.”

 

“i know..”

 

“you know what? you know my name?”

 

lisa’s cheeks were aflame. did jennie not know of her celebrity status on this campus?

 

“yeah.. it’s very hard not to when everyone here is constantly saying it, not that i mind of course-“ she hurriedly, “and we’re kind of in the same classes..”

 

it was jennie’s turn to be confused now, as she was staring at lisa in thought.

 

“i can’t believe i never knew that.. what classes are we in together?”

 

the blonde was way ahead of her, already having brought the timetable out for her to see. she had a feeling jennie wouldn’t remember. or notice.

 

the girl grabbed the paper, hands making contact with light thin long ones and emitting a soft breath from her, big doe eyes glancing at her in consideration for a moment before they fell onto the sheet and she skimmed it quickly.

 

lisa watched as recognition settling in her features.

 

“we have sociology, agriculture and,” her eyes suddenly sparkled slightly, “physical education together?”

 

jennie licked her bottom lip before her brown eyes slowly lifted to the blonde’s. “i am pretty sure i’d have noticed you there.”

 

i am pretty sure i’d have noticed you there? what does she mean by t- .. _oh_.

 

maybe it was her clammy hands, maybe it was the fact that ever since the girl had spoken to her she had been nervous, or maybe it was because she was gazing straight at her, but all of a sudden lisa felt very very warm.

 

it was tantalizing, the thoughts that were swarming in her head right now.

 

she shook the thoughts out of her head, she was in a library and she was not about to have a heart attack because a pretty girl was flirting with her.

 

“i transferred to your set a week ago, you were probably too busy soaking in the win of your last match to notice. congrats by the way, i don’t think i said that.” her smile was strained as she tried to get rid of the non pg13 images in her brain by imagining herself cheering the brunette on for her match.

 

which, ultimately backfired because it only spurred her imagination even further by providing racy images of the brunette being awarded by her in the most compromising positions and congratulating her in the most inappropriate way.

 

“thank you, and yeah i think that was probably why.” jennie smiled before doing that goddamn head tilt again. “anyway, why don’t you give me your phone number?”

 

what.

 

did she just hear that right?

 

“you.. want my phone number?” lisa repeated, trying to understand what she was hearing.

 

“yeah!”

 

the girl looked serious, maybe this was really real. maybe she did want her phone number.

 

“um, _why_ exactly..?”

 

jennie seemed puzzled, albeit amused. “to text you? you know, that’s what people do when they want to get to know each other?”

 

lisa mentally scolded herself, of course that was why she wanted her digits. why else would she be asking for them?

 

pressing the passcode on the screen, she flickered through a few apps before finding her number.

 

“sorry- just didn’t expect you to be asking for my.. phone number.” lisa murmured, her hands stiff as she handed her her phone.

 

the brunettes eyes were like gems, so easy to get lost in and lisa could barely look away when they made eye contact. she felt stuck as if there was a pull driving her forward.

 

if jennie saw how anxious she was, she was doing a good job of acting like she didn’t notice.

 

“you don’t remember your phone number by heart?” she teased, busy scribbling but occasionally glancing up at her.

 

“too many things better worth my memory. a few numbers that i can find on my phone aren’t that important.”

 

she didn’t really mean to reply like that, was she being too honest? maybe she should tone it down a little.

 

it was strange when jennie laughed, because lisa knew she wasn’t that funny. she was either mocking her or found everything to be a joke. internally, she decided on the latter.

 

lisa admired the girls handwriting whilst she wrote, it was both cursive and readable unlike her own which was messy and blob-like.

 

“here,” she handed her the phone back and stuffed the piece of paper inside her handbag.

 

jennie looked up at her again and lisa could feel the echo of her heart beating in her ribcage.

 

the brunette looked thoughtful.

 

“i have a question. it’s personal, i think. so you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

 

she really hoped it wasn’t what she was currently thinking.

 

“what would you like to know?”

 

jennie bit her lip, eyes careful as they regarded her. “do you have a boyfriend?.. or maybe,” she stopped for a minute to shift her eyes around before she whispered quietly, “are you gay?”

 

not the question she was expecting, lisa stilled whilst blinking repeatedly.

 

either she was failing to function like a normal human being or she was really affected by this one girl.

 

“um, no..” her lips twitched and when she watched as jennie’s shoulders sagged she realized she didn’t specify.

 

“i don’t have a boyfriend. and yeah i’m gay.” she replied point-blank, without whispering of course.

 

jennie looks relieved for a few seconds before she gives her an almost boyish smile, as she leaned back on her chair. “so you were flirting with me.”

 

“y-yes? but to be fair you did flirt back.”

 

she made sure not to blush this time because it was proving to be a nuisance. every single time she caught her lifting her lips into that heartwarming smile she felt like she was melting into a pile of goo.

 

jennie wetted her lips as she watched her. “another question.. would you maybe, agree to go on a date with me? like i know we don’t know each other well,” she cocked her head, “we did just have a ten minute conversation- but i wanna get to know you better.” ignoring the fact that she basically had her phone number.

 

it felt very odd, for lisa to be asked out by the most popular member of her school. she was almost about to pinch herself before she remembered she hadn’t given an answer yet.

 

the brunette’s eyes were sparkling with something genuine and beautiful and lisa couldn’t help herself when she fell for them, suddenly in a trance.

 

she nodded slowly. “yes, i would love to date yo- i mean go on a date with you.”

 

the slip up was not lost on the girl and she made sure to show lisa that she had noticed, lighting up with mischief.

 

before she could comment about it though, her phone buzzed in her pocket and jennie sighed as she got it out.

 

she watches the brightness of the screen flash on her face, her beautiful soft sun-kissed smooth face, before that same face loses its previous teasing smile and turns into one of a frown.

 

“my ride is getting here soon,” and damn, she has to go? just like that, lisa deflates. she is so obvious about her reaction though that jennie decides- “wanna spend the next few minutes going over notes? you know, not cheating together?”

 

she’s not sure why, but a feeling inside her makes her think they were fated to have this interaction, in this one spot, this boring dull library.

 

lisa nods to the brunette and brightens as she stands, grabbing her chair and pressing it closer to her side of the table.

 

they’re close now, huddled together in the corner of the room sharing one table, both heads pressed together to work out a few problems on their end of the year exams practice sheet, ignoring the fact that jennie’s phone is going off a mile a minute.

 

and if she’s nervous, if she’s breathing a little quicker than before, jennie doesn’t make a show of having noticed it.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me your thoughts in the comments, and expect more jenlisa in the future.. it is my username after all.


End file.
